bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Raspy 667
Raspy 667 is an experienced Bonk.io player who has been playing nearly since the beginning (or maybe since the beginning) and is capable of winning against most of his opponents in many games. He can easily beat even other experienced players. In a full game of 8 players he usually triumphs on his own maps as well as on others. Raspy also creates many maps that have mechanisms applied to them. Some of his most memorable are 1, Hotel NoTell, The Destroyer, and so on. His most upvoted map, Log Fight has over 16k upvotes followed, Get Stamped with over 6K, Cosmic Thunder, with over 4k. He has 12 or so maps with over 1K upvotes, and many others with over 500. Recently, the community community voted 10 of his maps into the new "Community Picks" category which has replaced "Chaz Picks". Of his 100 maps or so, he has over 62k upvotes. Raspy conceptualized and was the first known to create a number of accounts based upon a common theme. In the beginning, Rasputin 666 donned a simple skin consisting of nothing more than a black "X" (oxidizer). Because he caught onto the game fairly quickly, he chose the "X" to help give his opponents a target. When his first account reached level 50, he decided that he would add something new to his skin every time he gained an additional 5 levels. It wasn't long before he created what has now become his signature skin. Raspy has never been a fan of skin codes and favors originality over the norm. Although Rasputin 666 is his first account, he felt that the evil connotation of his name was a little much for a kids game, so he softened up and created the account raspy 667. He joked that Raspy was Rasputin's neighbor and both resided on Hellfire Ln. He did not intend to retire Rasputin; however, with the newer account populated in the sign in window, after a few weeks of playing with the Raspy account, he lost the password for Rasputin 666. As Raspy gained quick success, other accounts were borne out of fun. There was no real intention of doing much with them other than making funny names. However, as time progressed, he chose to start leveling up the accounts to level 100. He was recently asked about other players having goals similar to what he has accomplished and he stated that he is happy to have been a source for inspiration. He further stated that there are a handful of known players who have adopted his model and that he hopes they find their own legitimacy and do so without envy, jealousy or bitterness. Regardless, he is proud to have been a pioneer of the game. He encourages all of those who are calling such players "copy cats" or "wanna be's" to chill out and keep in mind that this is a stupid bouncy ball game that really does not matter. If they struggle to find their own path, it is okay because his path is so huge there is plenty of room for more to follow. In addition to his Rasputin themed accounts, he created a handful others. Among those aree: Big Rog, Sir Wins_a_lot, Humble Pie, Just_Frank, MacGruder, Herman T, PeeWee Johnson, Drake X, Cailey Cudbug, Krystal Kuddles, PoopBrown Kirby and Edith Goldstein. When asked why he would have “girl” accounts, he stated that he gets sick of mean and bitter people and saw a handful who were always rude to the female players. He decided to make some female accounts so he could infuriate them when a “girl” “owned” them. When asked how he levels up so quickly, he says, (1) “I play too damn much” and (2) “I win a lot which really helps - lol”. He plays nearly daily and since he works from home, can often play between phone conferences or other business related “distractions”. He further stated that he started with the alts because there are masses of players in the bonkio community who are very mean spirited. He says that he has been accused of xp farming by a handful of "ignorant fools", as well as hacking. He claims that the closest he ever got to xp farming was playing against 555 and 777 in Quick play where he ran a streak of 47. He says that 555 was there alone for the first 10 games until 777 showed up and that both were trying, and all the while spewing inappropriate language his way. As for hacking, he says that he does not like hacked maps at all and thinks that Cheat Engine has given a bunch of miserable fools a tool that has been used to attempt to destroy the game. He is not a fan of xp farmers, malicious hackers, impersonators, campers, map copiers or “bitter fools”. There evidently is at least one such fool who has copied his accounts naming them similar names. One even went so far as to copy his skin and then tried to impersonate him. He purportedly states to others in the lobbies that he is the "real" raspy and that he started over because he felt bad for xp farming. Then there are others who sign on as guests with the name of one of his accounts, and then visit lobbies and say mean spirited things to the other players. Coincidentally, there is a new “Raspy”....and he is a fake. The account is “Raspy_667”, note he uses an underscore in his name. Raspy 667, the real Raspy confronted him and the fake said that he “wants to be famous”. The trouble is that he is claiming to others that he is the real Raspy and that this is a new alternate account. Raspy 667 asked him to stop impersonating him, but this guy refuses. Raspy 667, the real Raspy believes that it is none other than Evan French, the guy who copied him several months back. Raspy contends that the counterfeit did not deny being Evan when thus accused. Raspy is concerned that the imposter will not just lie about his identity and spread other misinformation, but that he will be rude to otherwise cool players and it will lead to other problems. He will usually join other players' games such as "winner picks and 1v1s." There is a selection of maps raspy likes to choose that are mostly skill-based and he can handle players in tactical ways on those maps. Raspy does not add friends to his list but he is open to challenges in the game. Raspy is also an older player on bonk (in his early 50’s). Raspy said once that in a few tournaments he played, he usually came 2nd or 3rd behind Bonkman2k16 and Cannabinoid. He credits Cannabinoid as the most skilled player he ever played with. When asked about his favorite map, he replied with The Savior, one of his own. His favorite map makers are Querp, Can’t_Touch_This_, and himself. Raspy quit his main account after being one of the first to achieve level 100 and the first known to achieve level 200. Raspy takes pride in his many accomplishments in bonk as a player and a map maker. (1) All time highest known XP earner with nearly 13k of total XP, achieved without farming, without playing on a single novelty map and NEVER choosing to select a 1 round match (he would leave lobbies if the host selected 1 round) (2) Iconic in the game by being the very first to develop a theme of alternates. Some others who seemingly followed Raspy's lead have become offended suggesting that they were inspired; however, interesting enough, it seems that their inspiration wasn't limited to alternate accounts, but also setting specific goals of leveling up their accounts to a specific target XP as well as a host of other similar actions to include wiki page formats. Raspy states that not only is he very flattered, but that he sincerely appreciated and encouraged others to do the same. (3) One of the first players to get to level 100 and maybe even double digits; unfortunately, the double digit claim holds no water because there is virtually no way to even speculate about who was first (XP checkers were not a thing in 2016). (4) The second known to have two accounts hit level 100 (Chronic Tonic/Cannabinoid was first) (3) The first known to legitimately hit level 200 (4) The first known to have 3 or more (6) accounts with level 100 or greater (5) Has created over 100 original maps that have cumulatively received over 64K upvotes. (6) Had 10 maps voted into the Hall of Fame (7) Created franchise of 8 maps themed around God starring “the Savior” (often misidentified as a UFO), 3 of which made the Hall of Fame (8) Pushed the 3D envelope and developed some of the most original and complex mechanisms in bonk (querp is still king) Accounts: raspy 667 | Level 200 - XP: 3,960,625 The RasMan | Level 100 - XP: 980,175 RasterBlaster | Level 100 - XP: 980,275 Rasmanian Devil | Level 100 - XP: 980,125 Fidel Rastro |'' Level 100 - XP: 980,200'' RastaLaVista | Level 100 - XP: 980,150 Rasputin 666 | Level 89 - Original Account - XP: 782,075 Blackasspy | Level 81 - XP: 647,075 Cailey Cudbug | Level 76 - XP: 564,125 Big Rog | Level 55 - XP: 294,775 SirWins_a_Lot | Level 47 - XP: 219,050 Just Frank | Level 45 - XP: 196,675 Krystal Kuddles | Level 43 - XP: 178,125 PoopBrownKirby | Level 42 - XP: 171,225 MacGruder | Level 36 - XP: 125,125 PeeWee Johnson | Level 35 - XP: 121,200 Herman T | Level 35 - XP: 121,100 Jack Shrader | Level 31 - XP :91,450 Humble_Pie | Level 30 - XP: 89,425 Drake X | Level 28 - XP: 75,050 Edith Goldstein | Level 24 - XP: 56,375 DerRaspenheifer | Level 9 - XP: TOTAL XP RECORDED: 12,530,450 When calculating cumulative levels, due to the progressive level up requirement , one must add up XP earned and then determine what level value the cumulative XP total equals. Raspy with his cumulative XP is at the undisputed all time highest level of 354; all accumulated with *As of 02/13/2020 Raspy has returned from his 4 month break and has been spotted playing here and there. When asked about some others beating his record level achievement of 200, he laughed and stated that he was surprised that anyone would have the patience to care. He was further asked if he thought that they XP farmed, and he stated that originally he thought Shunk did, but Shunk admitted to farming on a single map, a map where matches are typically won in a few seconds (unlike DEATH, where he has been in matches that took an hour). IT IS A FACT and can be substantiated by TURKEY on his page that he locked himself in rooms with single players playing 1v1 matches set to one round with the sole intention of gaining XP quicker. So, while they may not have arrived to the level 200 in the same way that he did, it is their achievement and each had merit in their own way. Some have even stated that the hardest way to gain XP is by playing 1v1’s. The truth is that playing in lobbies with 6-8 players, one has a significantly greater challenge on their hands because when playing in rooms with other experienced players, many more games are typically required to be played. For example, in a 1v1 match, the most games that will be played is 5 (presuming that 3 rounds are set versus 1). In a 8 player room with all playing, 17 games could be played before someone reaches 3. While Raspy has accepted and played 1v1 challenges for years, he states that 1v1 matches set at 3 rounds are typically the very quickest way to gain XP. And should one play on a single ”go to” map, it certainly hastens one’s XP accumulation provided hey are proficient. When asked how Raspy typically sources XP, he stated that he typically has always played Winner Picks lobbies. He further stated that he gets kicked from the majority of those lobbies and that when he hosts, more often than not, players do not stick around long. Regardless, he always seeks these lobbies and plays in them throughout any given day he chooses to play. When asked if he plays QuickPlay, he stated that he will whenever he can’t find a good lobby in custom games. He enjoys the random nature of Quick Play and there are a handful of pro’s he enjoys seeing in these rooms. Among the old schoolers, Time Machine, I Love Digimon aka Regular Guy, Whyte Owl, Alpha NZ, Fixed Pig aka Kitten in a Can, or modern pros like Cat and Tie, EyeSacs, to name a few. When asked about Turkey505 specifically, He stated that Turkey is his biggest fan. That despite what he says, he has seen Turkey playing QuickPlay for years and plenty with all of his themed alts. When asked about Turkey’s “charge” of traveling a more noble and difficult path to gaining XP, he simply laughed and stated that Turkey505 is among the top players in the game and that he does not care what he may need to do to legitimize himself....that he believes Turkey has always been his own worst enemy and that when he learns to accept himself based upon his own accomplishments that he will be a much happier and fulfilled person. Raspy further stated that for years he thought Turkey was a kid based upon his anger issues and other juvenile behaviors but that he has seen a remarkable change in the young man and that he continues to hope the best for him. Regardless, the mark of 200, aside from XP scripting, is a badge of dedication (and to nothing more than a children’s bouncy ball game). When asked specifically about Turkey505 and any alleged "disagreements"; Raspy contends that he never once understood what they disagreed about. Turkey505 has always been a skilled player and luckily, has matured somewhat over the last few years. When Raspy learned that Turkey was in his late 20's, Raspy better understood the situaiton and tried to be more empathetic to his needs. So, all of the mean spirited vulgarity, the rage quitting, the kicking of Raspy when Turkey had a chance in a Pick or Kick format, the naming of rooms with "Raspy is a retard" was never s source of hostility for Raspy. Raspy further states that Turkey is undoubtedly one of the best in the game and that he has grown very fond him and that he really enjoys their interaction. He just hopes that Turkey505 has cured himself of all of the demons that seemed to have haunted him causing such bad feelings periodically over his career playing this funny little game. In closing, Raspy said, "I love Turkey, he is very special." Category:Players Category:BCD Members Category:Creators